Apparently Probably Definitely
by southern cross
Summary: Besides it wouldn't be all bad, there would be sex, lots of it apparently and the rest of it, well the rest of it would just have to wait until after the war.


Oh how the fallout with of Kenzi's decision has made my muse stand up and cheer. I have to say I loved the emphasis on Dyson and Kenzi this season and am praying for more of the same in the next go around. This may or may not have a smutty sequel it depends on how this is received and how my muse is feeling. I would love to hear some thoughts. I own nothing and mean no harm.

* * *

Never before had she cursed the Norn more than right exactly at this moment.

Sure she had been angry at the old bat for playing Dyson so dirty, hurting them all in the process as he suffered without his love.

But this?

This was too much.

"I'm sorry but this, this is just too-too much."

No one in the room argued the point.

But no one offered an alternative either,

"This cannot possibly be my life."

Had she known the consequences of stealing back Dyson's love she would have-

-the thought startled her.

She sighed in defeat.

There was nothing but the truth staring at her now, the reality that she would have done things exactly the same.

The reasons for doing what she had done had not changed, despite the unforeseen consequences.

Dyson had deserved better than what he been left with and he was too important to let the suffering go on. He had given up so much for Bo.

And now it seemed she was going to have to give something up.

She cringed at the choice of words.

So she had played the hero and won a wolf sized door prize.

"So how does this work?"

Hale snickered, she cut her eyes at him and he covered with an obvious cough.

"When you recovered his love you accepted the claim that had been tied up in that love, and now you must reciprocate."

She swallowed; the weight of what she had done was sinking in.

"Reciprocate how exactly?"

Hale smirked; he was taking way too much pleasure at her obvious displeasure, "Sex Kenzi, lots and lots of sex."

A part of her had known that was what they were getting at.

Reality was more mind-blowing than a consideration.

"I have to have sex with Dyson," she repeated.

"Lots of it," Hale reiterated with glee.

"To mate with him," she clarified.

"For life, Wolves mate once if I recall and there's no going back," Vex added with glee, she supposed he was trying to be helpful; he really wasn't.

She worked the skin on her bottom lip, "And you're sure this is the only way to make him whole again?" Because she really had never considered that she would ever be that important to anyone.

Trick smiled, "If there was any other way…"she knew the look, knew that he, they, were doing everything they could with what little time they had.

It was just so much so permanent.

And then there was Bo.

"Oh my God she's going to kill me," sinking onto the nearest surface her head fell heavy into her hands.

Hands placed themselves on her shoulders, squeezing gently, Lauren, she placed the Chanel No 5 immediately.

"She doesn't hate you."

That meant she knew, "Is that why she isn't here?"

Bo was her best friend, the best one she had ever had, she couldn't lose her.

Lauren kneeled, hands tightening around her own, "Bo doesn't hate you. She just thought it might be easier if she kept her distance, until it was over."

Over, as in gone until the sex (apparently) and blood (probably) and magic (definitely) was done.

"I'm going to hyperventilate," her head grew light and her vision dimmed.

"Breathe Kenzi," Lauren urged, "Big, deep breaths."

A glass found its way into her hands and she drank it automatically it was he good stuff, top shelf alcohol, so this really was a big deal.

The burn of alcohol snapped the room back into focus; head clear she realized she had to do this, was going to do this.

So many things could go wrong but then things were pretty messed up as they were. And she had always liked Dyson, when she wasn't furious at him, but deep down she cared she wouldn't have taken on an ancient tree lady for just anyone.

Besides it wouldn't be all bad, there would be sex, lots of it apparently and the rest of it, well the rest of it would just have to wait until after the war.

"Ok," she drank when the cup was filled.

Nerves steeled she handed her empty cup to a waiting hand.

Standing, her legs not swaying, she wiped her hands down the length of her thighs.

"I'm going to get me a mate."


End file.
